Kojizamino
Kojizamino are large male Neopterons and are fought alongside their female counterparts, Setchurino. Physiology A very large sized Neopteron with an extensive amount of abilities. They soars through the skies in search of masses of plantlife and consumes all of the sap of the plants from a wide radius. Combining the aspects has Kojizamino destroying ecosystems putting them on-par with elder dragons. All Kojizamino are male and it has a symbiotic relationship with Setchurino which are all female. Behavior Kojizamino are swift moving, monstrous ravagers towards it's opponents and desire consuming plant saps in ecosystems. It will however avoid initiating in physical combat when Setchurino is fighting hunters so as not to be crushed by his partner. He will however initiate physical combat when his partner is weakened in some way in an attempt to defend her. Cutscenes The hunter/hunters walk and look at the various skeletons and destroyed houses. Littered around the area. He/She/They look at the raging thunderstorms in the horizon, and then see a silhouette move in-between the mountains. The area starts to quake and then, Setchurino rises up from the side of the mountain and roars before attempting to smash it's left claw at the hunters. They dodge, then Kojizamino flies in from the supercell clouds and instantly rain down dragon elemental projectiles, the hunters dodge them all. The Kojizamino then flies and lands on Setchurino's head and both roar while lightning strikes rage, thus the battle begins. Mounts The hunter jumps on Kojizamino's back, the Kojizamino flies around in position and attempts to tilt itself multiple times to throw the hunter off. If Setchurino is present and initiating physical combat, she'll smash the ground with both are claws extremely hard causing a massive quake in the whole area and instantly throwing the hunter off. Theme Ecology In-Game Information Large sized Neopterons that dwell in the skies mountainous regions. It's partner's large size serves as protection and shelter and in return, he scouts areas for masses of trees for his partner to eat and then unleashes pheronomes that Setchurino will identify. He also sacrifices some of his energy by injecting different fluids into her when she is either starving or weakened alongside to cure her of status effects. Very nightmarish monsters in both appearance and abilities, living up to their name as the Prince's of Darkness. Habitat Range Only found in the Highrise Warzone which serves as a resting ground for him and his partner. Though travels much more than his partner to identify masses of plants and trees for him and her partner to consume. Ecological Niche Extremely High in the food chain, though not carnivorous, Kojizamino can tackle almost all monsters it's size. He can however be preyed upon by bigger monsters like Dalamadur and Laviente which then Setchurino steps in to protect him from such predators. On the instances that his partner is in danger or weakened, Kojizamino shows himself to be very nurturing and protective of his partner. Biological Adaptations It's brightly coloured wings contain various hallucinogenic patterns that can enable irrational fear to those who stare at it. It can fly and move extremely quickly despite his large size has many ailmental attributes at his disposal due to his primary diet. Behavior Kojizamino is not as hostile as Setchurino and tends to avoid other monsters when scouting though will throw fits of pure rage if his partner is severely harmed or in pain. Often It especially gets aggressive when him and hos partner are fostering young. They will nurture their partners if they're weakened or starving. Notes His design motif is from butterflies, bee's, mosquito's and scorpions.